HIGH SCHOOL DXD : THE PRINCE
by gundamstar23zero
Summary: SESEORANG TIDAK SENGAJA DATANG DARI MASA DEPAN,DENGAN KEKUATAN YANG SANGAT BESAR DIA DI INCAR OLEH SELURUH FRAKSI DAN YANG PALING MENGEJUTKAN DIRINYA ADALAH PEWARIS DARI TAHTA RAJA DAN MURID DARI DEWA PERANG DI DUNIA SERTA TERSEGEL NAGA DALAM DIRINYA YAITU SANG NAGA BINTANG 'STARDUST DRAGON'


**HIGH SCHOOL DXD : THE PRINCE**

 _CHAPTER 1 : THE MYSTERIOUS MAN_

 _DISCLAMER : HIGH SCHOOL DXD (ICHIE SHIBUMI) SERTA BEBERAPA ANIME LAINNYA._

" _HA" BERBICARA_

' _HA' BATIN_

" _ **HA**_ _" BERBICARA SCARED GEAR / /AMARAH_

' _ **HA**_ _' BATIN SCARED GEAR / / AMARAH_

 _WARNING: NEWAUTHOR/ABAL-ABAL/GAJE/OC/OOC/TYPO/OC SMART/OVERPOWER_

 _PAIR: ISSIE X RIAS, VALI X KUROKA, and OC X OC_

 _GENERS: ADEVENTURE, FATASNY, and SUPERNATURAL_

 _RANTED: T (SEMI M)_

 _SUMARY : SESEORANG TIDAK SENGAJA DATANG DARI MASA DEPAN,DENGAN KEKUATAN YANG SANGAT BESAR DIA DI INCAR OLEH SELURUH FRAKSI DAN YANG PALING MENGEJUTKAN DIRINYA ADALAH PEWARIS DARI TAHTA RAJA DAN MURID DARI DEWA PERANG DI DUNIA SERTA TERSEGEL NAGA DALAM DIRINYA YAITU SANG NAGA BINTANG 'STARDUST DRAGON'_

 **HIGH SCHOOL DXD : THE PRINCE**

 _CHAPTER 1 : THE MYSTERIOUS MAN_

Underworld

"jadi bagaimana rias, kau menyerah" ucap seseorang berambut kuning yairu riser phenex pada rias,sementara gadis berambut merah itu hanya sedih dan terdiam

" **KAU TIohhhkk!"** ucap yang tengah sekarat dan mengeluarkan darah segar dari mulutnya pemuda belambut cokelat pemegang dari scared gear pembunuh tuhan ,yang di diami naga surgawi Ddraig bernama hyoudo issie

"sudah lah seikryuutei kau tidak akan menang dari ku karena aku abadi"ucap raiser yang masih sombong walauapun dirinya hampir kalah tadi oleh sang kaisar naga merah. "Dan sekarang rias kau menyerah" tanya riser ke rias"

"iya aku men **PYAARRR** " jawaban rias terpotong karena kekai yang digunakan tiba-tiba pecah dan itu membuat semua mata tertuju pada letak pecahnya kekai itu

 **TAPPP!**

Seseorang mendarat di tengah rating game,dengan memakai sebuah kupluk yang menutupi wajahnya dan melirik kesegala arah

'apa aku kembali kemasa lalu' batin orang tersebut yang terkejut dengan apa dilihatnya

"hei siapa kau" tanya Riser pada orang berkupluk,namun seolah tak didengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut raiser oleh sosok misterius itu. Riser naik pitat karena merasa dirinya di acuhkan oleh sosok berkupluk tersebut di hadapan seluruh iblis underworld

" **JAWAB PERTANYAAN KU MAHLUK RENDAHAN**!" teriak riser dengan emosi yang sudah mencapai puncaknya, namun sosok tersebut seolah tak takut akan kemarah pewaris dari klan phenex.

Sosok tersebut pun membuka kupluk yang menutupi wajahnya dan sekarang tampaklah sosok dengan wajah tampan,kulit putih,hidung mancung,rambut yang berwarna merah namun satu berponi dengan warna perak memkai tindikan di telinganya.

Dan itu membuat seluruh perempuan yang berada di tempat itu merona hebat

'tampan'

'fufufu kau harus menjadi miliku tampan'

'sial tampan sekali'

Batin semua perempuan yang berada di tempat itu

" **NAMA KU ADALAH GINKAI MURID DARI PARA DEWA PERANG DAN PEWARIS TAHTA RAJA**! Teriak nya dengan lantang kesuluruh iblis di ranting game tersebut .

Seluruh iblis teridiam dan terkejut dan mulai muncul pikiran 'bahwa di hadapan mereka adalah iblis gila' begitu juga yang berada di arena ranting game dan yang paling syok adalah issie karena ada seseorang yang mengaku cucunya berada di hadapanya.

" **pfff HA HA AHAHAHAH**!" tawa riser yang mengema di seluruh stadion ranting game tersebut "lain kali jika kau ingin melawak jangan disini"lanjutnya

Sementara sosok misterius bernama Ginkai tersebut pun menatap tajam kearah Riser tak sanpai satu detik sosok itu sudah menghilang dan muncul di hadapan Riser dengan sekali pukulan raiser pun terpental menembus tembok serta kekai rating game tersebut, semua orang terbelalak tak percaya kembali karena seseoarang yang datang secara tiba tiba dan memukul raiser tidak lebih dari dua detik.

"Saat bertarung kau harus fokus pada musuhmu"ucap ginkai pada Riser,yang telihat mencoba berdiri walaupun keadaanya sangat parah.

" **SIALAN KAU MAHLUK RENDAHAN**!" teriak riser

Riser pun langsung melesat ke arah ginkai ,dan mulai melayang kan pukulan serta tendangan namun ginkai menghindari segala serangan fisik dari riser dengan lincah bagaikan kupu-kupu.

'sial serangan ku selalu di hindari oleh nya' batin raiser namun tak lama seringai jahat muncul 'tapi dia tak mungkin bisa menahan bola api pehnex'

Riser pun mundur beberapa langkah dan membuat sebuah bola api yang sangat besar dan sangat panas

'besar sekali' batin rias yang kawatir dengan orang di depannya tersebut yang akan di lempar bola api tersebut

'sial andai saja aku masih memiliki kekuatan sedikit saja aku dapat menyelamatkan pemuda tersebut ' batin issie dengan keadaan yang sangat parah

" **TERIAMA INI KEPARAT**!"

Bola api tersebut itu pun mengarah ke depan ginkai sementara ginkai hanya memandang bosan bola api tersebu seolah olah bola api tersebut bukan tandingannya.

 **BRAAAAR!**

Ledakan besar pun terjadi di tengah arena rating game tersebut dan menimbulkan bekas bakar yang sangat hebat

"hn dia sudah mati" ucap riser dengan memandang tempat terbakanya ginkai

Riserpun pergi dari tempatnya dan menuju tempat rias berada namun sebelum dia berangkat sebuah suara membuatnya tercegang.

"pertadinganya belum selesai" ucap seseorang dari atas dengan memandang merendahkan pada raiser "kau tahu kau adalah lawan yang paling lemah yang pernah ku hadapi" ejek ginkai

Mendengar dirinya dihina membuat riser murka,melesat menuju arah pemuda tersebut dan menyerang dengan sangat brutal dan marah. Namun bagai seekor kupu-kupu ginkai dapat menghindari semua serangan raiser kembali

"hah,ini membosankan" ucap ginkai pada riser di sela sela pertarungan

Sementara riser yang merasa di permainkan oleh orang di depannya pun mulai menaikan kekuatannya dan menyerangnya kembali namum lebih sadis

"bagaiman kalau kita naikan levelnya" kata ginkai dengan tajam pada raiser, dan dari situ ginkai menangkap kepalan tangan riser dan lalu menendang perut sang phenex sehingga membuatnya terjatuh dari langit.

" **LEONIDAS** " **!**

Sebuah pedang besar dan panjang dengan aura mengerihkan di sekelilingnya muncul di tangan kanan Ginkai, membuat hampir seluruh iblis pingsan dan tak bisa bernafas.

'aura,macam apa ini' batin riser yang mulai ketakutan dengan sosok di depannya yang mengeluarkan aura yang sangat besar serta gila

"akan ku beritahu sedikit tentang senjata ku ini, dia adalah senjata terkutuk yang bisa mematahkan pedang Excalibur dan juga tersimpan kekuatan _**raja**_ _**Spartan LEONIDAS**_ di dalam pedang ini."

Semua iblis sangat terkejut ternyata pedang yang di kira terkuat Excalibur,dapat di patahkan oleh pedang yang di miliki pemuda di tengah ranting game.

Dan setelah itu, pemuda itu bergerak sangat cepat dan berada di depan raiser dengan mengayunkan pedangnya pada sang phenex,sementara itu raiser hanya terbelalak serta terkejut.

 _ **SLAASSSSS!**_

Dengan gerakan cepat sosok itu sudah di belakang riser dan tak lama muncul banyak sayatan di tubuhnya .

" **SECRET SWORD ART: PAIN OF GOLRY** "

Riserpun ambruk ketanah, dengan matanya berpupil mengecil dan tubuh penuh luka sayatan pedang.

"kata-kata mu, sangat tak sesuai dengan kekuatan yang kau miliki" ucap Ginkai sambil kembali menutupi wajahnya dengan kupluk,dan pergi menuju tempat rias dan preagenya.

"kau tidak apa-apa" tanya ginkai pada rias,yang tegah berdiri.

"aku tidak apa-apa dan _terima kasih_ " jawab rias dengan merona di kedua pipinya saat mengucapkan kata _terima kasih._

"hn tidak masalah" ucap Ginkai dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan arena ranting game

"Tunggu Ginkai san" ucap seseorang berambut sama dengan rias yang berjalan menuju Ginkai bersama wanita berambut perak.

"ada apa" tanya Ginkai pada sosok di hadapanya dengan datar dan tanpa ekpresi sedikitpun

"bukan kah tidak sopan untuk mengenalkan diri sekali lagi pada pemimpin underworld" ucap sosok tersebut

"baiklah namaku adalah Ginkai tanpa marga, aku adalah iblis dan murid dari para dewa perang di dunia" jawab ginkai sambil memasukan kedua tanganya ke saku jaketnya. "lalu kau siapa tuan"

"namaku adalah Sizerch Gremory atau Lucifer, aku adalah salah satu maou di underworld. Lalu di sebelah ku adalah ratu ku sekaligus istri ku grafiya lucifge dan sekarang aku memiliki banyak pertannyaan untuk mu Ginkai san" ucap Sizerch

"kalau aku menolak menjawabnya" balas ginkai

"maka kau akan di anggap sebuah ancaman bagi kami bangsa iblis" ucap Sizerch dengan mengeluarkan tekanan kekuatannya.

'merepotkan saja' batin Ginkai

"baiklah aku akan melayani pertannyaan mu namun ada beberapa rahasia yang kalian tak boleh tahu"

Sizerch pun mengangukan, yang menandakan iya

"pertama bagaimana kau mendapatkan pedang tersebut" tanya sizerch

"pedang ini hanyalah hadiah dari guruku,yaitu Ares sensei sang dewa perang yunani" jawab Ginkai dengan seringai yang cukup menakutkan.

'dia adalah murid dari dewa Ares aku harus berhati-hati' batin sizerch. Dikarena dewa ares adalah, dewa dengan lambang dari pembunuhan kebrutalan peperangan dan kekejian. Dia adalah dewa dengan semangat yang besar saat perang dan tak akan mundur sebelum musuhnya mati walaupun harus teluka parah.

"lalu yang kedua, Apa maksud mu kau adalah pewaris tahta Lucifer apa kau berasal dari golongan Old satan" tanya kembali sizerch namun sekarang dengan sorot mata yang tajam di karnakan apa ada kaitan seseorang dihadapannya dengan golongan Old-satan

"itu adalah rahasia ku maou sama, kau tak berhak tau" Jawab Ginkai, yang berbalik dan pergi dari tempatnya tersebut

"kau sangat tidak sopan sekali, pada seorang maou di hadapan mu. kau dapat di jatuhi hukuman mati disini" Ucap Grayfia yang mulai membuat suhu di sekitarnya menurun drastis,dan itu menandakan sang ratu sekaligus istri dari sizerch marah.

"tadi kan sudah ku bilang…. Bahwa ada beberapa rahasia yang tak bisa kalian ketahui" bisik Ginkai yang sudah berada di belakang grayfia

'sejak kapan dia sudah berada di belakan ku/grayfia/grayfia neesama' batin semua orang di arena rating game.

"jadi sampai jumpa lagi maou sama" Ucap ginkai lalu menghilang dengan angin

'siapa sebernanya dia' batin sizerch,dan lalu melirik kearah grayfia untuk melihat keadaanya " kau tidak apa-apa grayfia" tanya sizerch

"iya aku baik-baik saja Lucifer sama" jawab grayfia

Rias dan preagenya pun menghampiri sizerch dan grayfia,untuk melihat kondisi mereka berdua.

"onii sama apa kau tak terluka" tanya rias pada sang kakak, sementara sizerch hanya membalas dengan seyuman

"bucho seberannya siapa orang datang meyelamatkan kita tadi" tanya sang ratu, Akeno

"entahlah akeno aku juga tidak tahu, namun aku merasa sesuatu yang ganji tentang orang misterius tersebut" Jawab Rias

"fufufu bucho kau menyukai pemuda tersebut" goda akeno

Mendengar hal itu wajah bucho memerah menyamai warna rambutnya.

"itu tidak benar akeno!" teriak rias, dan dimulai lah perdebatan antara raja dan ratu sementara semua orang yang ada di sana hanya sweatdrop melihat kejadian itu.

 _SEMENTARA ITU DI SUATU TEMPAT_

 _MINDSCAPE ON_

"Bagaimana sekarang stardust" ucap seseorang berkupluk didalam mindscape

"lebih baik kau rahasiakan dahulu" balas sosok naga dengan tanduk berbentuk seperti tri sula,sayap berwarna perak dan tubuhnya berwarna perak serta biru muda dengan mata kuning menyala ( _see yugioh card : STARDUST DRAGON)._

"iya kau benar patner" jawab sosok tersebut

 _MINDSCAPE OFF_

Kemudian sosok itupun memandang langit malam dengan bulan sambil menyandar di salah satu pohon dan membiarkan angin meniup kupluk sosok tersebut, dan sekarang terlihat lah sosok sang pewaris tahta dari raja. Ginkai yang tengah mencoba terlelap, namun suara lembut tiba tiba membagunkannya dari tidurnya.

"jadi kau disini" ucap suara lembut seseorang dengan rambut panjang berwarna hitam dan memakai jepit rambut merah, lalu megenakan pakaian yukata berwarna putih dan merah serta asetnya yang lumaya besar.

"oh,kau Natsumi" balas Ginkai dengan terseyum pada perempuan di hadapanya.

"mao, kau itu selalu saja hilang tanpa megabari ku" ucap natsumi dengan mengembungkan pipinya dan membuat sangat manis di tambah bola mata berwarna biru langit.

'Kawaiii' batin Ginkai

"iya maaf-maaf tsuma" balas ginkai

Natsumi pun duduk di samping ginkai, yang tengah bersandar di batang pohon. kunang – kunang pun bertebaran di tambah di hadapan mereka adalah sebuah danau kecil yang indah serta sebuah rumah kecil di samping danau. pantulan bulan pun terlihat di air danau tersebut, angin pun berhembus tenang "Natsumi bisa kah kau pinjam paha mu" ucap Ginkai dan langsung menjadikan paha natsumi menjadi bantalnya.

Sementara natsumi melihat kelakuan pancarnya itu wajahnya memerah "Anata bisa kah kau tidak melakukan ini aku malu tahu" ucap natsumi berusaha menahan malu.

"untuk apa malu kau adalah miliku dan selamanya" balas ginkai yang memandang wajah natsumi, sementara wajah natsumi semakin memerah mendengar hal itu dari sang pacarnya. "dan juga aku ingin mendengar suara merdu mu" lanjutnya sambil terseyum.

"dasar" ucap natsumi, namun dirinya tetap menuruti keinginan sang pacarnya dengan pelahan suara merdu milik natsumi mulai terdengar.

( _SONG LISA- ICHIBAN NO TAKARAMONO)_

" _ **KAO O AWASHITARA KENKASHITE BAKARI**_

 _ **SORE MO II OMOIDE DATTA**_

 _ **KIMI GA OSHIETEKURETANDA MOU KOWAKUNAI**_

 _ **DONNA FUJIYUU DEMO SHIAWASE WA TSUKAMERU DAKARA**_

Angin bertiup dengan sejuk membuat natsumi menutup matanya dan belanjut menyayikan lagu tersebut.

 _ **HITORI DEMO YUKU YO TATOE TSURAKUTE MO**_

 _ **KIMI TO MITA YUME WA KANARAZU MOTTEKU YO**_

 _ **KIMI TO GA YOKATTA HOKA NO DARE DEMO NAI**_

 _ **DEMO MEZAMETA ASA KIMI WA INAINDA NE**_

 _ **ZUTTO ASONDERERU SONNA KI GA SHITETA**_

 _ **KI GA SHITEITA DAKE WAKATTERU**_

 _ **UMARETEKITA KOTO MOU KOUKAI WA SHINAI**_

 _ **MATSURI NO ATO MITAI SAMISHII KEDO SOROSORO IKOU**_

 _ **DOKO MADE**_ _**MO YUKU YO KOKO DE SHITTA KOTO**_

 _ **SHIAWASE TO IU YUME O KANAETE MISERU YO**_

 _ **KIMI TO HANARETE MO DONNA NI TOOKUNATTE MO**_

 _ **ATARASHII ASA NI ATASHI WA IKIRU YO**_

Suara merdu dari natsumi memuat alam yang di sekelilingnya menjadi tenang dan damai serta sejuk

 _ **HITORI DEMO YUKU YO SHI NI TAKUNATTE MO**_

 _ **KOE GA KIKOERU YO SHINDE WA IKENAI TO**_

 _ **TATOE TSURAKUTE MO SAMISHISA NI NAITE MO**_

 _ **KOKORO NO OKU NI WA NUKUMORI O KAJIRU YO**_

 _ **MEGUTTE NEGARETE TOKI WA UTSUROIDA**_

 _ **MOU NANI GA ATTA KA OMOIDASENAI KEDO**_

 _ **ME O TOJITEMIREBA DARE KA NO WARAI KOE**_

 _ **NAZE KA SORE GA IMA ICHIBAN NO TAKARAMONO"**_

 _(SONG END)_

Ketika lagu tersebut sudah selesai dinyayikan oleh natsumi, dirinya melihat kearah muka sang kekasih yang tengah tertidur pulas di pangkuannya karena lagu yang dinyayikan tadi.

'kalau sedang tidur di cukup imut juga' batin natsumi, natsumi pun menyetuh pipi sang kekasih dengan jarinya. Dan itu membuat sang kekasih, Ginkai terbangun dari tidurnya.

"ada apa Tsuma" tanya ginkai

"tidak ada apa – apa,anata" balas natsumi, dan setelah itu ginkai meneruskan tidurnya di pangkuan sang kekasih.

 _KEESOKAN HARINYA_

di sebuah kamar, terbaring laki-laki tengah tidur dengan hanya memakai bagaian bawahan,. Sementara di lantai bawah yaitu dapur seseorang perempuan tengah memasak sarapan pagi rambutnya yang hitam panjang di ikat kuncir kuda serta hanya memakai celemek saja.

"Ohayou Tsuma" ucap seseorang yang baru turun dari lantai atas

"Ohayou juga anata" balas perempuan tersebut

Laki laki tersebut adalah ginkai dan sekarang telihat salah satu sifat iblis yaitu hawa nafsu dengan pelan dia pun menuju sang kekasih natsumi

"kau nakal sekali yah natsumi" bisiknya di telinga natsumi dan itu membuat natsumi sedikit terangsang "anata bisa kah kau tidak melakukan itu,aku sudah lelah dengan permain tadi malam" ucap natsumi dengan muka memerah

"tidak natsumi aku masih ingin lagi" balas ginkai yang kini sedang memeluk natsumi dari belakang. "namun ketika malam hari nanti" lanjut ginkai, dikarenakan tadi malam dirinya dan natsumi bermain hampir empat ronde dan itu membuat energy keduanya habis karena kelelahan serta membuat ginkai kawatir pada natsumi

"iya nanti malam, sekarang duduk lah sarapan telah siap" ucap natsumi dengan seyuman dan akhirnya mereka berdua sarapan.

 _SEMENTARA ITU_

"sebenarnya di mana si Perak itu" ucap seseorang berambut gelap.

"Bersabarlah cepat atau lambat kita akan menemukan mereka" ucap sesosok naga besar bertanduk Capricorn dan mata kuning meyala

"yah yah kau selalu tenang patner,aku heran kenapa kau selalu tenang saat situasi sedang rumit" tanya seseorang laki laki tersebut

"karena itu adalah pelajaran yang aku dapatkan dari nya, bersabar dan tenang adalah kunci suatu keberhasilan" jawab sang naga

"iya mungkin kau benar, si perak itu kadang menyebalkan namun dia pemipin yang hebat" ucap laki laki mystrious

Sosok itu pun menghilang dalam kegelapan bersama sang naga

 _ **TBC**_ -

AUTHOR NOTE:

YOSH INI ADALAH FANFIC KEDUA AUTHOR DAN MUDAH MUDAH KALIAN SUKA DENGAN FANFIC INI

DAN JUGA AUTHOR BERITAHU NATSUMI ADALAH SEORANG YOUKA SERTA UNTUK SOSOK LAKI - LAKI MYSTRIOUS MASIH RAHASIA AUTHOR JUGA SANG NAGA.

UNTUK FANFIC HIGH SCHOOL DXD X GUNDAM AUTHOR AKAN UPDATE MINGGU DEPANNYA LAGI.

DAN BILA ADA KESALAHAN MOHON MAAF

SAMPAI JUMPA LAGI

REVIEW YAH

.


End file.
